Episode 178
<--- Previous Episode '| '[[Episode 179|Next Episode -->]] Date: September 16, 2011 Length: '1:41:46 '''Hosts: 'Chris, Mikel, Charlie, Tyler N, Hollander Cooper '''Special Guest(s): '''None '''Intro: '''Gears of War 3 '''Closing Words: '''Chris: "Bye everybody; Thanks Charlie." '''Closing Song: Plants Vs. Zombies - Crazy Dave's Rap ---- Content Covered: *The Top 7... historically inaccurate historical games *Gears of War 3 *Tokyo Game Show 2011 Notable Facts: *This is the first episode to feature Hollander Cooper. **First name Jonathon but too many Jon Coopers. *The Top 7 segment reuses sound effects from two different Top 7 segments: Awful Fake Accents (Talkradar 130) and Historical People Defamed by Games (Talkradar 104), all also written by Mikel Reparaz. *Most half-assed jokes per host, peraphrased examples: **"A 3DS in Pink Myst, spelled with a "y". ::: "You mean like that game from Cyan?" ::: "Are you making a color joke?" ::: "Oh your right, I should of spent more time thinking about that, it could have been funny." - Mikel and Hollander *"I was trying to make a PAX Romana, Penny Arcade Expo in Italy joke but my brain couldn't do it" - Chris Funny Stories and Quotes: Chris Antista *I'm not sure that the Mayflower people have Highlander type power. *I can give all Nazis diaherra. *I'm going to be alone and waddle alone in my sadness. *In my day the only Maple Story we had was Aunt Jemina. *I wanted to make a Rivendale and Chippendale joke but that is too much for my brain to process. *How give handjob without arm? *What about PC bullshit. *It's like farting out an ass filled with cum with some blood coming out. *PAX Romana. The Penny Arcade Boys are doing something in Italy. *My grandparents were in World War 2 and I'll take credit for it. *Prince John is going to have my asshole. *Nintendo will be a company that produces no new products and salvages itself on its nostalgia and I'm totally fine with that. *You really disrespect the greatest generation of teenagers with regenerating health. *I set my chest hair on fire want to see it? **Mikel "No." *I'm prepared for everything except the Top 7. Mikel Reparaz *You fucking moron. (Chris) *There's fucking knights that will charge you with swords and shields, and their armor is bullet resistant. *You're not going to have Nazi Knights running around in bulletproof armor, because medieval armor isn't bulletproof. *You know who bought a 3DS, everyone! *Did they give him a script or did they give him a microphone? (Griffin Gears 3) *I learned that the Robin Hood movie started as Raynor the Fox. *Most of the people that get married in the game 14. 14 year olds are marriaging other online. *There's no fucking elephants in Europe at this time. *I blame that movie for the rise of Furries. Not that sexy. Look at fucking Maid Marion and Robin Hood and that it didn't affect a young childs sexual development. *You should shorten it that assholes can come out of anyone. *Saboteur "That's now how World War 2 fucking started! WHAT THE FUCK?! *There was fucking Zeppelins in The Saboteur which is wrong. There were decomissioned before World War 2. After the Hindenburg the Nazis wanted nothing to do with the Zeppelin. Hollander Cooper *When I think of Transfarring I think of easy and fast. *Find out why MapleStory divorces are running rampant. 75% of marriages end in divorce. *You know who bought the Wii? Soccermoms. You know who Nintendo thought was going to buy the 3DS? Soccermoms. Tyler Nagata *You know Rome wasn't built in a day. **Mikel "It's a fucking game." (Rome Total War) Charlie Barratt *This was going to end the Gears 3 story and they had to add an Ice-T character. Link: TalkRadar 178 - Wild COGs <--- Previous Episode | [[Episode 179|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2011